The mask has Fallen
by Deadlysilence39
Summary: This is a crossover with Inuyasha. Nit being able to take it anymore she gives a gift to shippou to make him stronger before falling to what was believed as her death once she fell of the cliff. Found by an unknown man when she was washed on the beach.
1. Learning the truth

_**Learning The Truth**_

As the sun began to set you could see the stars coming into play as the sky turned beautiful hues of reds and oranges. Shadows start to come you could hear the shallow breathing only to see a young girl no older than fifteen sitting at the base of an ancient oak tree. Her head slightly tilted down as the branches seemingly tried to hide her within the shadows. Looking up into the branches of the tree only to look toward the sun set. You could see her eyes shine with unshed tears of pain.

"…Beautiful…" She said in a haunting whisper. Pulling her knees up to her chest She looked at the setting sun. All was silent nothing moved as though time it self froze. Wondering what it could be that upset this girl…Not expecting to hear her answer your unspoken question….

"..No one ever cared…." She said in a haunting tone that seemed to echo all around…. "…no one ever listened…" "No one could see past my mask to see the real me…." "They thought I was weak…That I wasn't much help…well at least some tried to help…I just never let them…always locked them away wearing a mask to reassure them….but now I regret it…I've been replaced…by him….for the living dead…"


	2. understanding pain

_Understanding Pain…_

"Half my soul gone…all my hopes and dreams gone as my world began to shatter….I'm not as naïve or as innocent as they thought I was…and now I'm sick of it….Tired of being hurt tired of hiding what I truly am tired of being unheard or seen as what I am…I'm not that bitches reincarnation I'm a one of a kind…" "But they said I wasn't…That I was merely a copy of her the original not even worth comparing to her…BUT I WASN'T'," she yelled wit h hate…

Well at least I thought I wasn't…What was believed to be their truth…Ibegan to believe as well….but it doesn't matter anymore," with that said she slowly got to her feet,and begun to walk to the edge of the cliff…As the shadows the branches cast on her left her where you could see her pale skin only to be denied looking at her as she tilted her head slightly down hiding her face in shadows and beautiful blackish blue locks of hair.. Looking down seeing the waves comes crashing into the cliff as sharp rocks at the bottom seemed to promise death to any who fell…Looking back to the sun to only see it almost gone…

"The beauty of the moment has no more meaning to me," she sad in a whisper.


	3. Her Pain There hurt Her apology

Suddenly a rustle was heard. She tensed slightly turning her head in the direction the sound was heard from…. Sensing nothing a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she turned back to look at the sun only to be greeted with the rising moon. She began to rise her head looking up to the stars. You could see her perfectly. The moon seemingly made her pale skin glow brightly. As her ocean blue eyes seemingly glowed, the wind began to pick up gently blowing her hair as well as making her clothes rustle in the breeze. Raising her hand up a flute that glowed silver fell upon her palm.. Hearing another noise she quickly glanced in the direction she heard it from….Turning back to the moon she raised the flute to her lips and began to play it… A haunting tune echoed for what seemed to be miles as the once silver moon turned blood red…The wind blew stronger around her as silver glowing orbs began to fly around her….The souls laughter echoed all around…Closing her eyes lost in her own world…She didn't seem to hear the startled gasps from behind her…Slowly five people approached her from behind…Hearing a twig snap she slowly lowered her flute and slightly tilted her head down shadowing her face as she slowly turned…Only to face the very ones who caused her pain….

"Kagome," cam the timid voice of the monk…."we where looking every where for you wench" came the harsh voice only Inuyasha could have. Finally taking notice to Kagome's appearance. Seeing blood trail down her leg following the blood trail to its source slightly shocked at seeing three deep gashes on her stomach….Eyes shining in fear and worry Sango started to walk toward her.

"Kagome your hurt come on lets go back to the village to wrap your wounds…" As that was said Sango gently laid her hand upon Kagome's shoulder only to pull back her hand back gasping in pain…

"Don't touch me," said the hissing voice of Kagome as she backed away.

Ignoring the throbbing pain in her hand she took another step forward reaching out only to be thrown back by a purple barrier the monk caught her before she could hit anything… The group looked at Kagome in shock only to see her once beautiful ocean blue eyes replaced with blood red eyes flashing dangerously with Malice and hate.

"I said don't touch me," she said in a voice that sent chills down their spins… They froze in fear as she began to walk to the very edge of the cliff. Slightly turning her head to look at them… Silence was all that was heard…Until a haunting whisper echoed around them….

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to do…"

Bright emerald eyes shining with curiosity that only a fox could have…

"What are you talking about Gome," came the soft questioning voice of Shippou.


End file.
